Dasis
by Idono
Summary: A boy embarks on an epic journey to search for adventure and love.  Set directly after Inheritance.


**Hey, I'm an aspiring writer who idolizes the Inheritance Cycle! This is a my first 'Fic' and it's about post-war Alagaesia and Eragon.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy and whatnot!**

**Set directly after Inheritance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle in any way, shape, fashion, or form!**

Chapter 1

:Dasis:

The waves crashed to the ground as Dasis looked at the luminescent stars wondering what deeds one most do to travel to them.

His not-so-blond hair was long but not in a girls fashion; he pushed it to the side and made sure it was messy. He had eyes that changed with his mood whether they be blue, green, or gray. He was roughly 5' 8". He was 15 and loved the feel of cool water rushing against his feet as he sat by the ocean.

He was here for one reason. He needed a place to think. His mother was constantly badgering him about one thing or another and his brother, well he would never escape his brother.

The reason for the sudden need to think was the war. It was over.

He heard foot steps and looked behind his shoulder towards the not so distant lights or Teirm. The night must have been playing tricks because he saw nothing.

He slowly turned back to the ever-changing sea and resumed his thoughts. Teirm is now its own state! He couldn't believe it! He mulled over that one thought over and over, and no matter what he did he couldn't help but feel revulsion about the foreign idea.

He didn't want to live in the small secluded city on the coast but he couldn't leave his mother and brother. Most of all he couldn't leave the sea.

The sea brought him closer to his father than any other thing or image. The memories of learning to swim, first just a paddle but slowly turning into a stroke any man would be proud of. The past haunted him like a shade. His father smiling as Dasis first was strong enough to lift the anchor of their not so large ship.

And yet as these memories tumbled throughout his head he knew without a doubt that he did not want to stay here.

Even as he thought this he started to get up to speak with his mother.

Dasis knocked on the door of his house and to his dismay his older brother Vay answered. Surprisingly his brother did not taunt him but just let him in without saying a word.

Dasis' brother had honey blond hair like his mother and piercing blue eyes like their father. He stood at 5' 10" and was 17 years old. He was also the 'prodigy of Teirm'. Anything he did was perfection. He could relieve on a plate without splashing, he could read and write with ease. His face was attractive and he had a warriors build. He was excellent in swordplay and archery. He had a knack for business and politics and everything in between. His reputation was large it never occurred to people to pay attention to his brother, which Dasis didn't mind, but it bothered their mother to no end.

Their house was a simple one. It was built near the main gates of Teirm so it was only one story high. It had a large kitchen and two meager bedrooms. The interior was made of wood and the exterior of the same.

His mother called from the kitchen, "Dasis, is that you?"

As she spoke her deep green eyes looked up from where she was washing clothes. Her build was that of a mother. She wore a homespun dress, but you couldn't tell unless you had seen her make it. Tael was all in all a talented woman who was overlooked when she became a woman.

He replied with a curt, "yes," and went into his bedroom to prepare his proposal to his mother.

Eventually he opened his door and came into the entry of the house. His mother, who had thought him to be asleep, was startled and turned around.

In a hushed tone she whispered, "Dasis, what are you doing up?"

In one garbled sentence he explained to her that he wanted to go on an adventure of his own and perhaps find out what he would like to do in life. He elaborated on the safety of Alagaesia now that the Empire was gone. He also went into detail about the inadequacy he felt as he watched his brother get praised by the elders of the city.

To his pleasure his mother looked thoughtful. He had just started thinking she might say yes when she began to speak. "This seems like a good idea however there are conditions."

Dasis groaned internally.

"First of all, you must stay at least two weeks before you depart, this is so we can prepare and I can become used to the idea of your absence." "Second, and this is the one you will hate, you must bring your brother with you, I'm worried all this success has gone to his head and he needs out of Teirm experiences to learn he is not the best at everything."

Dasis immediately started to complain of this outrageous decision but his mother cut him off before he could get a full sentence out.

"These are my conditions," she spat out," take it or leave it."

Dasis hung his head and reluctantly mumbled that he agreed. Before he could retreat to his room however; his mother hollered Vay's name.

He bounded out of his room and looked around with a fierce expression. His facial featured slowly dulled as he realized nothing was amiss.

Dasis' mother explained the proposition to Vay and watched his face closely.

He took a few minutes to mull it over but finally came to a mental solution. A look of joy passed over his face and he proclaimed," I will agree to this on one more condition, I head this little adventure of ours!"

Dasis started to say that there was no possible way this could happen but before he could utter a word his mother cut him off once more.

"Naturally."

Vay looked jubilant and trotted back to his room with a dazed look on his face. Dasis turned on his mother.

"How could you do this to me," he blurted out.

"To put it simply", stated his mother," I'm your mother, therefore I make the decisions and he is older."

Once again Dasis reluctantly accepted this and stormed to his room slamming the door as he did.

**What did ya'll think! Please subscribe favorite and review! Honestly it really helps! **


End file.
